Limited display devices, such as smart phones, are increasingly being used to perform tasks traditionally performed using desktop computing devices with larger screens. Performing some tasks on a limited display device, however, are cumbersome for a user. For example, it may be difficult for a user to interact with some features of a spreadsheet on a limited display device.